


Thigh Hickeys, Pt. 1

by Leatherboundbirate



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Hickies, Oral Sex, bratty!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherboundbirate/pseuds/Leatherboundbirate
Summary: I've just been thinking about the ADCU guys and thigh hickies, so here's a little something with Flip!
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 7





	Thigh Hickeys, Pt. 1

“Hey there, doll” Flip says as he walks through the bedroom door. He strides over to you for a quick peck on the lips before retreating to the dresser to remove his gun and holster.

“Hey, handsome! How was your day?” You close your magazine and place it on the table next to your chair then cross over to stretch out on the bed and give him your full attention.

“Fuckin’ long–I’m so glad to be home. How was yours?” Flip asked while beginning to unbutton his flannel shirt, revealing the white undershirt.

“It was _fineee_ , but I missed you so much. I get so bored when you have to go to work,” you pout.

Flip glances in the mirror to see you laying on your stomach with your legs crossed in the air.

“I hope you managed to stay out of trouble,” he humphs with a pointed look.

“Yessss, I was good,” you whine, “hence the boredom.”

He turns around to look at you directly, shirt falling open and the button on his pants undone. He saunters over and leans down to caress your jaw, “Does my baby need some attention?” he coos, ghosting a kiss over your lips. You nod quickly, starting to raise up on your knees.

Chuckling, he brushes your lips again with his, keeping it light with small licks and sucks, intentionally teasing you, always backing off when you try to deepen it. Getting frustrated, you lean up to grab his hair for leverage, trying to get your tongue into his mouth. He allows your hostile take-over, opening up when your tongue aggressively swipes his lip, clashing his own with yours and licking the inside of your mouth until you’re both gasping for air. You let out a little huff when he pulls away, pissed off that he stopped your attempts once again.

Flip narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on your jaw. “First,” he says in a low timbre while pushing you down to your knees, “you’re going to suck Daddy’s cock. If you do a good job and get it nice and hard, then I’ll make you cum so good baby doll. No tantrums.” You sigh and continue to sink down onto your knees. You know when to choose your battles and there is an orgasm on the line that you have been waiting all day for.

So, you pull his zipper down and help Flip pull his pants and boxers off before he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, legs spread to make room for your body. You start with a little kiss to his knee, peppering more up to his thigh where you lick the tiniest stripe before moving to the other thigh, and letting your nose brush past his swollen cock on the way, making it bob with the brief attention.

Glancing up while you lick another stripe and pepper a few kisses on this side, you notice how relaxed he looks, resting on one arm and closing his eyes in a sigh at the delicate attention you’re giving him. With one last soft kiss, you bite down and suck on his flesh, causing him to release a throaty gasp with surprise while he reaches his hand up to pet your hair. When you pull back to look at the mark you left behind, a little smirk twitches on your face as a wicked idea pops into your mind.

On a mission, you reach a hand up to rub the sticky tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum around the head with your thumb while you continue to bite dark circles into the flesh of his thigh. You pull back to admire your work of clusters, beaming up at him.

“Are you proud of yourself?” he quips.

Nodding, you give his shaft a testing stroke and start to slowly pump while moving to the other thigh to give it the same treatment.

“Hang on doll, what are you doing?” he groans.

After releasing his flesh from your teeth, you reply “I have to do this side too or you’ll be uneven,” batting your eyelashes.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” he sighs while you continue to pump him and bite new marks into his leg, humming, until the black circles on each side match.

The hand on your head spreads out and spears through your hair until he is tightly gripping a handful, yanking you back to look him in the eyes, his pupils blown so big that you can’t tell where they end and the dark brown irises begin. “Okay, doll, you had your fun. Now quit being a fuckin tease and suck my cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- HR Shells  
> [Come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://leatherboundbirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
